


When Lily Says Hello

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: When Lily Comes To Play [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, lily luna is weird af, why am i writing this, why the hell is lorcan wearing a turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: When Lily says hello to Lorcan on the train.





	When Lily Says Hello

"Hi Lorcan." She breathed before skipping away.

She entranced him every time she was near him. He didn't understand her. He didn't need too.


End file.
